socs and greasers
by sergeant peace
Summary: he's a good for nothing greaser, she's a pampered soc, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Rain pelted down to the earth unrelentingly, soaking anything unlucky enough to be out, four friends ran to the safety of a bar and quickly shook themselves down, "damn," one muttered, "never really stops raining does it?"

"Not really Dil," another said, "not during spring."

"Thanks for explaining that Z." Dil muttered, 'Now lets get a drink."

Z nodded, and followed him, the other two following. "How's it been Dil?"

"Pretty good," he said, "Cynthia left a few days ago."

"Man that sucks," Z said, "she'll be back."

"I doubt it," someone said, "you aren't exactly the best looking guy."

Dil looked around, "who said that!" he growled.

The guy at the end of the bar held his hand up, his hat covering his face, "I did," he said.

Dil walked over, "who are you to say shit to me."

Z walked over, "Dil calm down," Z said.

The guy stood up, "what are you going to do about it kid?" he asked.

Dil growled and ran at him, aiming a punch at him.

The guy ducked, his hat getting knocked off.

"Fight like a man!" Dil shouted, and then realized who it is, "no way…" he muttered, "Tommy!"

Tommy sat up and looked at his brother, "hey Dil, now what's a sophomore doing in a bar?"

"When did you get out of the slammer?" Z asked.

"Today, they realized that when I was tried, they tried me as an adult, which they're not allowed to do, so I got a slap on the wrist." Tommy said,

"That's awesome!" Dil shouted, "Miguel! A round of scotch for everyone."

Everyone in the bar cheered.

Tommy took the drink, "you still in school Dil?" he asked.

"Yeah not much good it's doing. The soc's don't exactly make it easy for us."

Tommy pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth; he pulled out his lighter and lit the end, taking a deep drag, "Soc's always do that shit," tommy said, "can't let them get you down."

He nodded, "so you gonna chill with us?" Dil asked, "we were planning on partying all night."

"Na man, I just came to get a drink, I've had it so I'm going back to my apartment as soon as I'm finished with this cigarette." He took another drag.

He nodded, "I understand."

The door opened up and two well dressed guys walked in,

Dil looked over at them, "aw shit." He muttered.

The two walked over to the bar, "I'll take a bourbon." One said, then he looked over, 'Dil," he said turning to him, "what's a greaser doing in a bar, you don't got any money t buy drinks."

"Phil Deville, what's a soc doing on this side of the tracks," Dil growled.

"Getting a drink," he said, "you know I saw your girlfriend today, she offered me about ten dollars to have a good time, but that's way too much for her.'

Dil clenched his fist.

"Don't do it Dil," tommy said, "he's just trying o get to you.

Dil took a deep breath.

"Tommy," Phil said, "how's that whore mother of yours doing?"

Tommy glared at him, "hey Phil," he said, "Do you see this glass of scotch?"

Phil walked over to tommy, "Yeah? So?"

Tommy slammed the glass into Phil's face then kicked him back.

"You son of a bitch!" Phil shouted standing up, glass in the side of his face.

Tommy pulled out his switchblade, "wanna keep going?" he asked.

Phil looked around, and everyone was on their feet, all of them glaring at Phil.

"Phil," the guy beside him said, "lets get out of here."

"Fine Chuckie," he growled, 'this isn't over," he said point at Tommy, and with that they left.

Everyone sat back down, Dil looked at his brother, "I thought it wasn't worth it?" he asked.

"Worth it for me, he'd press charges against you," tommy said putting out his cigarette, "I'll see you later Dil, tell ma I said hi." And with that he walked out.

"So that was your brother," one of the guy's said, "dudes' killer.

Dil nodded, "yeah Sean, he was the toughest guy I knew growing up." He said, "It's good to see him back…"

* * *

Tommy walked into his apartment building, he went to his door and pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, pushing it open, he looked around and turned on the lights, seeing two people on the couch making out, "oh come on!" he said, "Kimi, what the hell are you doing in my apartment."

Kimi sat up quickly, covering her chest, "oh hey tommy…" she said, "your out early."

"Yeah no shit, now why are you in my apartment…and is that Suzie?"

"Yeah…" Kimi said picking up her shirt and putting it on, "you knew we were going out…"

"Yeah, but I didn't know you were going to come to my apartment to make out."

"I couldn't go anywhere else! My mom kicked me out of the apartment."

Tommy sighed, holding his head, "Just what I need on my first day back," he muttered, "my ex girlfriend making out with her girlfriend."

"Sorry Tommy," Suzie said sitting up and fixing her shirt, "we wouldn't have done this if we had known you were coming home."

"Actually I still would have done it." Kimi muttered.

Tommy shook his head, "I don't have time for this, I gotta work tomorrow." He started walking to his room; "don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Come on Tom!" Kimi said, "let us stay," she gave him his best puppy dog look.

Tommy looked at her and sighed, "one week tops," he said, and going into his room as Kimi and Suzie cheered, he slammed the door behind him and looked around his room, it was more or less the same when he had first left it two years ago, clothes strewn around the room, a few posters on the wall, with pictures of a few of his friends dotted around the room, he walked up to one that showed him and Kimi kissing in front of the school, he took it off the wall and ripped it, then took off his shirt, showing scars crisscrossing on his back, and a tattoo on his right arm, he laid down and looked at the wall, "one hell of a time to come back." He muttered.

**In the morning**

Tommy woke up and looked at the clock, "9:20, time to get up," he muttered and got out of bed, he grabbed a white shirt and put it on. Then picked up his leather jacket and walked out of his room, he looked around and saw Suzie and Kimi asleep on the pull out couch, a blanket covering them both, Tommy looked at the ground and saw their clothes scattered on the floor, "I hope I don't come home to this." He muttered walking out,

Z was leaning on the rail outside, Tommy walked over, "what are you doing here?"

"Just chillin,' he said, "it's Saturday so I don't have to go to school, what about you?"

"Gotta get to work," he said, 'part of my probation is I gotta work."

Z nodded, "I'll walk with ya," he said standing up straight and walking with Tommy, "so you hear from any of the others?" he asked.

"I saw Kimi and Suzie last night," he said, 'they were making out on my couch."

Z laughed, "damn man that must suck, seeing you're ex girlfriend with a girl."

"I don't want to be reminded," he said.

"Oh yeah…so let me ask…how does it feel to know that your ex is getting more ass then you." Z said laughing.

Tommy shook his head at him. 'Jackass…" he muttered.

"Hey man I'm just messing with you," Z said, "lighten up."

"No thanks," he said, walking down the street.

Z shook his head, "man you used to be so much fun." He said, "What happened?"

"I went to jail." Tommy said as they approached a factory.

"What do they do here?"

"Refine Iron ore, make steel." He said.

"Sounds like it sucks," Z said.

"I'm about to find out." Tommy said, "I'll see you later Z." he walked into the factory.

Z sighed, "see ya later Tommy," he muttered walking away.

* * *

Phil stood in front of the bus stop waiting "come on hurry up," he grumbled, "I got things to do."

The bus pulled up and the doors opened, a few people walked out but not the person that Phil was waiting on, "damn," he muttered.

Finally the person he was waiting for walked off, she looked around then saw Phil, "Hey!" she shouted running over, "it's been so long!"

Phil looked at her. "Hey Lil," he said, "how was your trip."

'It was alright," she said, "Wasn't as great as I was hoping."

Phil nodded, "Come on," he said, "lets get going."

"So…how's mom doing?" Phil asked.

"She's good," Lil said, "haven't seen her in a while though."

Phil nodded and kept driving.

Lil looked out and saw a guy walking out of a factory, the two locked eyes for a few seconds and Lil felt weightless "uh…who's that?" she asked.

Phil looked in his rearview, 'oh that's Tommy pickles," he muttered, "Guy's no good."

"Why?"

"He's a greaser," Phil said, 'none of them are good."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Phil said, "why are you so interested?"

"Um…no reason…" Lil said and looked out the window.

He gave her a hard look then looked ahead, "just don't do anything stupid Lil." He muttered.

* * *

Tommy walked into his Apartment, Kimi looked up from the TV, "so how was your second day of work?" she asked

"Same as the first day," Tommy said, walking over to the refrigerator, "no more soda?" he asked.

"Sorry! Suzie went to go get some groceries, you'll have to wait."

Tommy sighed," alright." He said walking over.

The door burst open and Dil and Z came in, "Tommy, put on a clean shirt get your leather jacket and slick your hair back we're going to a party!" Dil shouted.

"Dil you got school tomorrow,and I'm not going to a party." Tommy said.

"Come on Tommy, it's a soc party, we're gonna crash it," Z said.

Tommy thought about it, "who's all gonna be there."

"Well Phil's hosting it so I'm betting most of his friends, and we're meeting Sean and his girl." Z said. "Oh and we're gonna go meet Wally there."

"Fine I'll go," he said, "but I'm not staying all night."

"Good enough!" Dil shouted, "Kimi you wanna come?"

"Sorry, me and Suzie are hanging out here all night." Kimi said.

"Alright, We ride!" Dil shouted running downstairs.

"Still the same person I remember." Tommy muttered and walked out.

* * *

Phil had a drink in his hand and he was talking to his friends, "so you guy's ready for next weeks football game?" he asked.

'Hell yeah!" Chuckie said, "It's going to be great."

"Dude aren't you the water boy?" one of the guys asked him.

"Yeah…" Chuckie muttered.

Phil looked around for his sister, he saw her sitting on the swing set talking to some girl, "who's that…" he muttered, then kept looking around, he saw Tommy and Dil walking around, "what the hell are those two doing here?" he growled pointing at Tommy and Dil.

"Probably just chilling out." One of his friends said, "relax man It's a party, even greasers deserve to have some fun."

Phil grumbled and looked away.

* * *

Tommy walked around, some guy gave him a beer and he looked at it, "doesn't look poisoned." He muttered, taking a drink.

"Relax T, we won't be jumped." Dil said, then saw Phil glaring at them, "on second thought you might want to keep your switchblade close."

Tommy shook his head and walked away, he saw Wally sitting next to a brunette on the swings, _I know her from somewhere,_ tommy thought to himself, then remembered the girl he saw in a car passing by, and that feeling of weightlessness he felt when their eye's met, he slowly started walking towards her,

* * *

Lil sat talking to Wally, the two had barely met and they were already best friends, "so you wanna come over some time?" Lil asked Wally.

"I wish I could," Wally said, "It's just I have a job after school."

"Oh what do you do?"

"I'm a waitress in a diner not too far from here." Wally said.

"That's cool," Lil said, "well anytime you need anything…" Lil felt a chill go down her spine and she turned around, _that's the guy from before… _she thought to herself as tommy walked over,

"Hey Tommy!" Wally said, "haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah…I just got back from…visiting my aunt…" Tommy muttered.

Wally gave him a puzzled look, "but…" then she realized what he was saying and nodded, "well Lil I better get going, but it was nice talking to you." Wally said smiling and walked away.

"Good talking to you Wally!" Lil said, "So your name is Tommy?"

"I see you've heard of me." Tommy said taking Wally's seat.

"I hear your no good." Lil muttered.

"And who told you that?" he asked.

"My brother Phil."

Tommy chuckled a little, "well to be truthful I'm not the best guy around, and neither is your brother."

"If you're here to bag on my brother…" Lil started.

"No, I'm not here to do that, I'm just having a conversation with you," Tommy said, "I never knew Phil had a sister."

"Well we were separated when our parents divorced." Lil said.

"That's why I never seen you before."

"Well maybe you have.'

"Nope, I would've remembered seeing such a beautiful girl."

Lil blushed, "I'm not that pretty." She muttered to herself, then stood up, "I gotta go," she said and started walking away, she tripped and fell back, Tommy stood up and caught her, the moment they touched a surge of electricity flowed through both of them, Lil stood there in Tommy's arms, rooted to the spot.

Tommy leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lil whispered back, slowly pulling away from Tommy, "I…I gotta go…" she said and walked away from him.

Tommy watched her leave, _what's wrong with me? _Tommy thought, _she's just a girl._

Lil walked towards Phil and his friends, _what's wrong with me? _She thought, _I've never felt like this before. _

Phil saw Lil and walked over, "what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Uh…what?" Lil asked dazed, "…yeah…I'm fine…I'm just…tired…" she started walking towards Phil's car,

Phil looked at tommy and saw him looking at Lil, Phil glared at him and walked after Lil, "I'll drop you off at home then." He said, _no need for you to stay around for what's about to happen._

Tommy saw Phil glaring at him, "time to go now," he muttered and walked over to Dil and Z, "hey guy's, lets go," he said, "find Sean and his girlfriend and lets get going,"

"Why?" Dil asked.

"I think that Phil's about to do something," he said, "I don't know what but I don't want to stick around when he does."

Dil nodded, "alright let's get going," he said, "Z go find Sean and his girl,"

Z nodded and stood up, walking towards a Keg where Sean and his girlfriend were.

"Tommy why do you think something's going to happen?" Dil asked.

"I was talking to his sister, and I May or may not have been putting a move on her," Tommy said, "or what might have looked like it."

"oh shit…Phil has a sister?"

"Shut it," Tommy said, "and lets get going."

* * *

Phil came back, "where's Tommy and the others?" he asked.

"They split like an hour ago," Chuckie said, "why?"

"Cause I'm going to kick their asses." He growled, "Tommy was putting the moves on my sister and I'm kicking his ass."

"The greaser thinks he has a chance with one of our girls?" one of Phil's friends said, "that'll be the day!"

"Shut it Mel," Phil said, "when I see that greaser I'm gonna kill him, that goes for all of his friends too."

* * *

Tommy walked into his apartment, he looked at the couch and saw Kimi and Suzie asleep, he sighed and walked into his room, he pulled off his shirt and threw it into the laundry bin, he sat down on his bed, _why is this girl making me feel so weird? _He thought to himself.

"You alright Tommy?" Kimi asked walking in.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Well you've been sitting on your bed for a good hour just looking at the floor." Kimi muttered sitting next to him, "now what's wrong?"

Tommy sighed, "I met a girl today,"

"Oh good for you," Kimi said smiling.

'No not good," tommy said, "she's a soc, and her brother is Phil Deville."

"Well why are you thinking about it?" Kimi asked, "Usually you wouldn't go near a Soc girl."

"I know…but she's…I don't know…I mean I saw her and I felt weightless, then we touched and…and it felt like someone just attached live wires to me."

Kimi looked at him then smiled, 'aw, our little Tommy has a crush."

"Shut it, I don't have a crush." Tommy said.

"Come on, you felt weightless, electricity sparked between you two," Kimi said, "your Smitten and you know it."

"What does it matter?" he muttered, "she's a soc, I'm a greaser, she's probably had everything handed to her since birth and I've been living in an apartment on my own since I was thirteen."

"Well probably not all her life," Kimi said, "remember Phil used to live on this side of the tracks."

"Don't remind me." Tommy muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy woke up and let out a sigh, he got out of bed and got some clothes on, "Kimi!" he shouted, walking out of his door, "if I go into the living room and you and Suzie are naked again I swear to god!" he walked into the living room and found both of them sitting at the table, breakfast already made.

"Sheesh give us some credibility." Suzie said, "We even made you breakfast."

"Thanks," he said, putting a plate together, "so what are you two doing today?"

"Going to school," Kimi mumbled sadly.

"Same," Suzie said, "what about you Tommy?"

"Got work," he said, eating his food fast.

"Calm down, it's not going anywhere." Kimi said.

"I got to get to work," He mumbled, finishing his plate and putting it in the sink, he grabbed a bottle of coke from the refrigerator and ran out, "See you guy's later!" he said.

"Bye Tommy!" Suzie shouted.

"See ya Airhead!" Kimi said.

Tommy ran down the steps and down the street, "shoulda woken up earlier." He muttered, 'forgot how far my job is."

"Stop it!" someone shouted, making Tommy stop and look around.

"Look girly, either you give us your bag, or this is gonna get messy." A deep, menacing voice said.

"I'm not giving up my bag!"

Tommy recognized the voice, he looked around and saw a small group in the alley, he started running over to it.

"Come on give us the bag!"

"NO!"

"What's going on here?" Tommy asked angrily, making everyone turn to him, there were four people in all, three guy's and one girl.

"Tommy!" the girl said happily, running over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"This don't concern you," the ring leader of the three guy's said, 'go about your business."

"I think it does concern me considering this is my sister," he said.

"Hey boss," one of the guy's whispered to the leader, "I know this guy, his names Tommy, I heard this guy ripped another dudes throat out for insulting his family.

"Na, he bit it out, chumlee said so, he was there when it happened!"

The leader looked warily at Tommy, "w-we weren't goin' to hurt the girl!" the leader said, "we was just…makin' sure she had all her books for school ya know?"

"Likely story," Tommy growled, "Now get out of here!"

The three quickly ran off, bumping into each other as they ran.

Tommy smirked a little, then turned to the girl, she was about six years old, with white, porcelain skin, her hair was white and straight, going past her shoulders, she had on an old jeans jacket, with faded blue jeans and a black, torn shirt, she held three books in her arms and a bag on her back, "Arianna, what have I told you about going around alone?'

"Not my fault, honest! Mommy went to work early, and Dil didn't wake up this morning! So I had to go to school by myself."

Tommy shook his head and let out a sigh, "come on, lets get you to school." He said.

She skipped beside him as they walked, "I knew you were going to get out of jail," she said, "You're too nice to hurt anyone."

He smirked a little, "yeah, I know."

"Mommy said you were back, and I wanted to go see you, but Dil wouldn't take me, he said that you needed your rest."

"Wish he would've remembered that yesterday when he dragged me to that party last night," he muttered.

Arianna Giggled, "he said you stayed home."

"Next time you see Dil, tell him he's a liar."

"Okay!"

Tommy smiled, and stopped as they got to the elementary school, "whelp, here we are." He said.

"Can you come during lunch to eat with me?" she asked.

"Sorry, but I got to work through lunch."

"Oh…well can you come get me after school so we can walk home together?"

"Sure Arianna."

"Pinky swear?" she asked, holding her pinky out.

He smiled and linked his pinky with hers, "Pinky swear Ari." He said, "Now go get an education!"

"Okay!" she said happily, and skipped into the building.

Tommy smiled, then turned around and started walking, as he walked a car pulled over right in front of him, Phil got out, "well Phil, what a surprise." Tommy said boredly.

"Can it Pickles," Phil growled, "we need to talk."

"No, we don't, we don't need to talk, we don't ever need to talk again." Tommy growled, walking around Phil's car, Phil grabbed him and slammed him into the side of his car.

"You stay away from my sister you son of a bitch," Phil snarled. "I don't want a damn greaser trying to feel my sister up."

"I wouldn't be trying to intimidate someone like me." Tommy grumbled.

"And why's that?" Phil asked, and then heard a small click; he looked down and saw a pistol being pointed at his stomach.

"Because someone like me always has some kind of protection," Tommy said.

Phil let go of Tommy's shirt, Tommy put his gun away, "now you made me late to work," Tommy said, he turned and started walking away, "oh, and if I want to talk to your sister, there's not a damn thing you can do." And with that, Tommy rounded the corner, leaving Phil standing by his car, seething.

* * *

Lil sat at lunch with Wally, "Do you have the notes from third period?" Lil asked.

"Yeah," Wally said, taking the notes out, giving them to Lil."

"Thanks," she said, pulling out some clean paper and writing them down.

Two girls walked by and looked at Wally, they gave a sniff and stuck their noses in the air, walking away,

"What's wrong with them." Lil said, glaring at them as they walked away.

Wally just shook their heads, "they never like girls like me." Wally said, "they just think I'm a good for nothing Greaser."

"Why is the school separated like that?" she asked, "Back in Cleveland we didn't separate each other by Greaser or Soc, we were just all friends.'

"Well, it's kinda different here." Wally mumbled.

"I can tell." Lil said, "I think that should change."

"Kinda hard to change it Lil, it's been like this for years.'

'Lil!" Phil shouted, walking over, "Come on, you got class," he looked over at Wally, "and you don't need to be hanging out with the likes of her."

Wally flinched a little when he said that.

"Shut it Phil, besides, I only have my morning classes." She said, "just get out of here.'

Phil glared at Wally for a little while and walked away.

"Sorry about that Wally." Lil said, "Phil is just…being phil."

"Yeah I know," she said, 'you forget, I've known him for years."

"Really? He doesn't act like it."

"He changed about three years ago, you know, after Tommy got arrested.'

"Tommy was arrested?"

"You didn't know?" she asked stunned, "I would've thought Phil had told you."

"What happened?"

"It's not my place to tell you Lil, if you want to know, you'll have to ask Tommy or your brother."

"Well, I'm not one of tommy's friends, and my brother probably wouldn't tell me anything so…" she looked at Wally expectantly.

Wally laughed, "I'm still not telling you."

"Fine then," she said, "Then you won't know my secret!"

" Do you really have a secret?"

"…No," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

Wally laughed again, "nice try," she said, and then stood up, "I'll see you Lil, I have to go to work, stay safe alright?"

"Alright…wait…you leave early to go work?"

"Yeah, do it every day."

"Why do you work so much?" she asked.

'Well…I have a daughter."

Lil looked at her stunned, 'what?"

"Yeah, I have a little baby girl," She said, "She's only two."

"I never would have thought you would have a daughter, who's the father?"

Wally looked around nervously, "Um…I got to go Lil," she said quickly, picking up her bags and walking out, "see you later!"

"Wait!" Lil said standing up, but Wally was already gone, she sighed and sat back down.

* * *

Tommy walked down the street with Arianna, "how was school?" he asked her.

"It was great." She said, "I won in a race!"

"That's good." Tommy said, looking around, "this neighborhood got bad." He muttered.

"Yeah, mommy always locks the doors now."

He nodded, he looked up and saw the house he used to live in, 'Come on!" Arianna said, running up the steps.

Tommy smiled and followed her in, inside the house looked old and worn down, the furniture was torn and dusty, the lights were dim and flickering, and the carpet was torn up in some places.

"Mom! We're home!" Arianna shouted.

"We? Who's we?" she asked, walking down the stairs, she saw tommy and smiled, 'Tommy!" she said, walking over to him and hugging him, 'it's so good to see you.'

"Hey ma." He said, hugging her back, he looked down at her, her eyes were tired and sickly looking, her hair was limp and slightly thinned, "mom," he started.

"Oh you must be hungry, let me get you something to eat." She said, quickly walking to the kitchen, 'I think I have some left over chicken."

"Arianna go play outside." Tommy said.

"Okay big brother." She said, and ran out

"Mom," tommy said, following her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's fine dear." She said, taking some frozen chicken legs out of the refrigerator.

"No I mean what's wrong with you?" he asked softly. 'I can tell your sick, don't try to lie to me."

"Always observant," she mumbled, "do you want the chicken fried or just cooked on the stove."

"Mom quit changing the subject."

"I'm not, I'm just asking if you want it fried or cooked on the stove?"

"Fried," he said quickly, 'Now are you going to-"

"Yes, I'll tell you what's wrong." She said, letting out a ragged cough, she turned to him, "do you want the long story or the short?"

"Long," he said, sitting down at the table.

"I've been feeling sick for over a year now." She said, while cooking the chicken, "about six months ago I went to the doctor, he said I have cancer."

"What?" he asked, standing up?

"Sit down, I'm not done." She said, and waited til he sat down before she began again, "now, he said it's a lung cancer, and that the treatment for it is next to impossible to afford, they told me I had at the most, six months, if I'm lucky a year."

"Why didn't you tell me when you visited me?" he asked.

"For what? It would've just made you worry," she walked over and put a plate of chicken in front of him, "and don't take it personal, I haven't told anyone, except for my boss."

Tommy looked up at her, "you need to stop working," he said.

"And why is that?"

"Your sick mom," he said, "I know you overwork yourself every day, if you go too far, then you might literally work yourself into the ground."

"Well, if I don't work, then who's going to pay for this house, or the food."

"Have Dil get a job, I'll start giving you my pay checks!"

"You need your checks to pay for that apartment of yours," she said, "I don't want you to have to come back and live with me because I can't keep a job," she walked to the refrigerator, "and as for Dil, he's in school, I don't want to deprive him of an education."

"He didn't even go to school today!" Tommy said, standing up, "Arianna said that Dil didn't' even wake up today!"

"He has mornings off," she said, "since he has all his credits he doesn't have to go to school in the mornings."

Tommy sighed and sat down, "I get paid more than I should," he said, "I can afford to give you at least half of my check."

"No Tommy, I'm not taking hand outs, you know I don't accept charity."

"It's not charity ma! It's…It's…"

"It's charity, and you know it." She said, "I promise tommy, I won't go overboard with work."

He looked at her for a while, "are you sure, you don't want me to help you?'

"I'm sure Tommy," she said, "Now eat your chicken before it gets cold."

Tommy watched his mother for a while, and then picked up a piece of chicken and took a bite out of it.

She let out a small laugh, 'you remind me so much of your father, always stubborn."

Tommy stiffened, "yeah, don't talk about him when I'm around." He muttered, "guy makes me sick."

"Tommy…"

He looked at his mom, and she nodded her head, 'fine, I won't talk about him." She said, turning back to the stove, "do you want to stay? Dil was talking about having some kind of game night."

"No, I got to get up early in the morning." He said, finishing his chicken, "but I'll come by in the morning so Arianna doesn't have to walk by herself."

"Well isn't that sweet of you." she said, "I'll have some breakfast ready in the morning for you, you can invite Kimi and Suzie over too if their still there in the morning."

"H-how did you know that?"

"Tommy, who do you think gave them the key?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy walked out of the Refinery, taking his gloves off.

"Good work huh?" one of his co-workers asked, Tommy looked at him, he had buzzed purple hair, he had on about the same thing tommy had, old ripped up jeans with oil stains all over them, a zipped up leather jacket along with brown leather gloves, around his neck he had on tinted goggles.

"Yeah…" Tommy mumbled, "great work."

"Sorry, I'm Trevor," he said, holding his hand out, "and you are?"

"Tommy pickles."

"Tommy…oh man," he said with a small laugh, "dude, I remember Z talking about you! Man I think it was so cool how you fought those guy's for…" Tommy grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, "Whoa man, calm down."

"Don't mention that," he growled, "don't even fucking think about talking about it."

"W-w-what's the deal man…"

"Just…don't...fucking…mention It." he said, dropping Trevor.

"Sorry," he muttered, "Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"I spent four years in a prison cell because of that," he said, 'of course I wouldn't want to talk about it."

"But Z said you were doing something good." He said.

"No, I didn't do anything good." Tommy muttered, then walked away, he walked through the streets until he made it to the elementary school.

"Big Brother!" Ari shouted, running over to him.

'Hey Ari," Tommy said, "how was school today?"

"Great!" she said happily, "Me and Reggie played hopscotch during recess."

"Who's Reggie?" Tommy asked as they started walking.

"He's my most bestest friend ever!" she said.

He smiled, "really?"

"Yeah, we do like, everything together."

He nodded to her, and walked up to the house to open the door for her.

Ari ran in and started going up the stairs, but stopped and turned around, "Big brother,' she said, "tomorrow can I spend the night at your house?'

"Sure Ari," he said, "Just talk to mom about it alright?"

"Okay!" she said, then continued to run up the stairs.

Tommy smiled, and started walking towards his apartment,

"Yo T!" Dil shouted as Tommy walked into his apartment, "Hey man, you wanna go hang out at Wally's?"

"Dil, I do not want to go to another party."

"Oh come on man, it's her daughters first birthday, and you haven't seen Wally in like, Four years."

"I saw her the other night." He muttered.

"Saying a quick hello doesn't count," Dil said, "come on, there won't even be any alcohol."

Tommy sighed, "fine," he mumbled.

"Great! Lets go!" Dil shouted excitedly, running down the stairs.

'Hold on, let me get changed!"

* * *

Lil sat in Wally's house, bouncing her daughter on her knee, "what's her name again?" Lil asked.

"Taylor," Wally said, cooking food over the stove, "can you get her into her high chair?"

"Sure," lil said, walking into the kitchen with Taylor, "She looks so familiar." Lil said, "I wonder why…"

"I don't know," Wally said shakily.

"YO DOLLY WALLY!" Dil shouted, walking through the front door.

"Dil," Wally said with a smile, "how are you?"

"Never been better," he said, sitting down on the couch, 'Hey, Belinda's coming over too right?"

"No, she's got work tonight.

"Damn," he muttered.

"Dil, are you trying to set your brother up with someone again?" Wally asked, her hands on her hips.

"Uh…no… I was just…wondering…you know…he might want to see her again."

"Tommy doesn't need help getting dates Dil," Wally said.

"Thank you for telling him that," Tommy said, walking in, "he wouldn't listen to me when I told him."

"Welcome back from the slammer Tommy." Wally said, "you tell your boyfriend bye before you leave?"

"Haha," Tommy said dryly, "almost forgot how funny you were."

"So how's work Tommy?" Wally asked, turning off the stove.

"Sucks," Tommy said, "I've almost been crushed by metal beams four times, and I almost got thrown into a gigantic bucket full of melted iron."

'Boy, that's sounds fun." Lil said sarcastically.

"Does sound fun, doesn't it?" he asked.

She nodded.

"What up people!" Z shouted, running into the house.

"Okay, who invited Z?" Wally asked irritated.

'Sorry," Dil mumbled.

"What's so bad about me being here?" Z asked.

"Last time you were here you persuaded Sean to play football with my daughter!"

"Hey! She didn't get hurt did she?"

"You're lucky she didn't get hurt." She muttered, "Lil are you going to stick around for Dinner?"

"I should probably get back before Phil comes looking for Me." she said, standing up.

"Okay, thanks for helping me with Taylor today." She said.

"Anytime." She said, starting to walk towards the door.

"I'll walk with you." Tommy said, following her to the door.

"No, that's alright…" Lil started.

"The streets are a dangerous place at night." He said.

She sighed, "Alright, just don't let my brother see you when we get there." She muttered, walking out.

Tommy followed, closing the door behind him.

"And I thought bros were supposed to stick together." Dil said, hanging his head.

* * *

Tommy and Lil walked down the street quietly, "So…" Lil started, "you were in jail for three years…"

"Four," he said, "Four years."

"Oh, right…so…why'd you get locked up?"

"A really bad fight," Tommy muttered.

"That's not much reason to lock someone up."

'Yeah…" he muttered, "but it was enough, I was determined a 'danger' to myself and others."

"That's just wrong." Lil said.

"Don't I know it." Tommy said, "So what about you? I don't seem to remember Phil having a sister."

"Well I used to live with my mom," Lil said, "but she's a police officer and needed to go into protective custody, so she sent me here to live with my father."

He nodded, "must be tough." He said, it started to lightly rain so he took off his coat and put it around Lil.

"Thanks." She said, bringing it close around herself.

He nodded, "so, how's your brother?" Tommy asked.

"He's fine, he's kind of an asshole."

"Don't I know it," Tommy said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, "do you mind?" he asked.

"Go ahead," she said, "if you could bum me one I would appreciate it."

He pulled out two and gave one to her, and then he pulled out a Zippo lighter and lit it for her.

"Thanks," she said, taking a small drag.

"You don't seem like the kind of girl who smokes." He said, lighting his.

"It calms the nerves." She said.

He nodded, "lets stand here for a little while," he said stopping, "so we can finish these cigs."

She nodded, "so, I heard you and my brother used to be friends." She said.

'Yeah, I try to forget that time."

"What happened between you two?" she asked, "why don't you like each other?"

"Well, it has to do with me getting thrown into prison," he said, "But I don't really want to talk about it."

"I understand." She said, flicking the cigarette butt away.

He nodded, crushing his out, "come on, let's get you home."

The two started walking again, "so…" she said, "one of my friends are throwing a party in a few days, you and your friends are invited if you want to go."

"Is it a soc party?" he asked.

"Uh…I'm not sure…I don't exactly specify who's a soc and who's not."

"Who's throwing the party?"

"Rachel Alcroft." She said.

"Yeah, it's a soc party." He said, "We'll go."

"Great." She said happily.

"Well, here we are." Tommy said, looking up at the large house that was Phil's.

"Alright, thank you for walking me home." She said.

"Anytime." He said.

She took off his jacket and gave it back to him.

"Thanks," he said, putting it on, "have a good night Lil."

She nodded and turned to open the door, but Phil opened it before she did.

"Lil, why are you so late?" Phil asked, then saw Tommy, "you." He growled.

"Me," Tommy said simply.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my sister?" Phil asked angrily.

"Stay away from her like you stay away from Wally?" Tommy asked, making Phil stiffen, "or how you stay away from little Taylor."

"You shut your trap." Phil snarled.

"Or what?" he asked, "you gonna call the cops on me, like you did four years ago? Or are you going to get your buddies to jump me again?"

Phil glared at him, not saying anything.

"I thought so," he said, "see you later Lil, have a good night." And with that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy walked into his apartment, almost drenched in water; he opened the door and walked in.

"Tommy!" the landlord shouted walking out, "what are you doing!? You are leaving puddles in my lobby!"

"It's not even a lobby Mr. Abdul." He said.

"Do not disrespect me boy!"

Tommy walked up the stairs, the door next to his opened up and a large man walked out, he glared at tommy for a little while and then walked downstairs.

"Hey Gorvovich." He said, and then walked into his room.

Kimi and Suzie were watching TV, "how'd dinner go?" Kimi asked.

"About as good as it went." He said, "Didn't even get to eat."

"There's some left over burgers in the fridge." Kimi said.

"Thanks." Tommy said, going to the fridge.

"Who was all there?" Suzie asked.

"Eh the usual, Dil, Z, Wally…and Lil," he said her name softly.

"Oh the uptown girl was there?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, she was helping Wally with Taylor."

"Aw, how is little Tay-Tay?" Suzie asked.

"She's good…but she could use a Dad."

"Yeah, but the royal dick isn't going to own up anytime soon." Kimi said.

"Yeah, I know…"

"So, did you get it on with the uptown girl?" Suzie asked.

"No, just walked her home, had a smoke with her too."

"Oh the princess smokes, that's something new."

Tommy warmed up the burgers, and then sat down to eat them.

So, do you really like the girl?" Kimi asked.

"Drop it Kimi." Tommy said.

"Because if you do, then you better get on good terms with Phil."

"I said drop it," he said, standing up, picking the burgers up with him, "I'll be in my room."

* * *

Lil sat in her room, thinking on everything Tommy had said, "why did he mention Taylor and Wally…" she mumbled, "and why did Phil act like that…" she sat up, "actually it's pretty obvious," she muttered, "the way Wally changes the subject when it strays to Phil." She stood up, "that means…Phil's a…" she ran out of her room and down the hall to her brothers, pounding furiously on the door.

"What the hell Lil!" Phil mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "it's like…three in the morning."

"Phil, what happened between you and Wally?" she asked.

Phil looked visibly shaken, 'W-what?"

"Phil, I know you and Wally used to be together, and I know that Taylor is your Daughter, but what I want to know, is what happened to you two."

"Lil," he said, looking away, "leave it,"

"Why are you shirking away from your duty, Taylor is your daughter!"

"No she's not!" he snarled, "Wally's just a slut!"

Lil slapped him, "do not talk about her like that." she said, with a cold edge to her voice.

Phil glared at her.

"That little girl is your responsibility Phil," she said, "you need to help Wally take care of her."

"Just…" Phil started, "go back to sleep lil." He closed the door, leaving Lil alone.

* * *

Dil walked through the street, his hands in his pockets, "nights like tonight are just nice, perfect for jumping a greaser, right guy's?" he asked, turning around as four guy's walked out, all of them were wearing letter jackets, "now, why would four soc's be trying to jump a little defenseless greaser like me?"

"Your brother," one said, "he's been pissing off a lot of people lately."

"Why do I always catch the rap for his shit?" Dil grumbled, "Well, if your going to attack, go ahead, but I'm not going down easy."

* * *

Tommy woke up to Kimi banging on his door, "what the hell do you want!" he asked angrily.

"We need to get to the hospital."

"Why?" Tommy asked, Groggily, looking at his watch, "It's three in the morning! Why do we need to get to the hospital!?"

"Dil got jumped!"

Tommy walked into the hospital, Kimi behind him, "where's Dil Pickle's room?" he asked the front desk lady.

"Room 311." She said, looking up, "Tommy pickles, haven't seen you in here for a few years."

"I know right," He said, walking past the counter and down the hall, looking for Dil's room.

"Tommy!" Z said, coming out of a room, 'Man this is some low down shit."

"Where's Dil?" Tommy asked.

"He's in here." Z said.

Before tommy could go in Z stopped him, "brace yourself," he said.

Tommy pushed past him, going into Dil's room, "Son of a bitch," he growled.

Dil was lying on his bed, bandages covering his chest and his left eye, he had bruises along the right side of his face and around his neck, "hey bro…" he mumbled softly,

"Who did this?" Tommy asked angrily.

"Eh…just some pricks…you should see how bad they are."

Tommy glared at Dil, "Who. Did it."

Dil sighed, "some Soc's…they jumped me by the park, four on one…wasn't even a fair fight."

Tommy clenched his fists

"Don't do something stupid," Dil said, "you just got out of jail…you don't need to go back because of something as small as me getting jumped.

"Something small? DIL THEY GOUGED YOUR EYE OUT!"

"I'll live Tommy, but I'm not letting you get chucked back into jail because of what happened!"

The door opened and Kimi and Suzie walked in, "What's going on? Why are you two yelling?"

Dil glared at his brother for a while, shaking his head.

"Nothing," tommy growled, "nothing is going on."

* * *

Phil walked to school, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Phil!" someone shouted, Phil turned around and saw some buddies from football running up.

"Haven't seen you guy's for a while." Phil said.

"We've been busy." One said.

"Yeah, we spent all night tracking down a certain greaser, we got his brother instead."

Phil looked at him, 'what did you do." He asked.

"We sent Dil Pickles to the hospital." One said with a smile.

Phil looked at him, "are you crazy?"

"What?"

"Do you know what the Greasers will do when they find out who did it?" Phil asked, "All hell will break loose!"

"So what, we'll just kick their asses!"

Phil shook his head, "idiots" he muttered.

* * *

Dil was woken up by the sound of his door opening, "I told the last nurse that I'm fine, I don't need any food.' He muttered, keeping his eye closed.

'Good, I wasn't here for that," a soft voice said.

Dil opened his eye and looked over, seeing Belinda standing in the doorway. "Belinda…"

She smiled and walked up to him, "what did they do to your lovely baby blue eyes," she said, running her hand softly over the bandages.

"It's nothing…" he mumbled, "Just…just a scratch…"

"You are such a terrible liar Dil," she whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

He smiled a little, 'hey, if I told you the truth you'd get mad at me."

She smiled, "you need to be more careful Dilly, it always seems like when I come to see you you're in the hospital."

"That's the only way I get to see you now," he said.

She smiled, "sorry, I've been busy."

He sat up and put his hand in hers, "I know," he said, "but you're here now."

She looked at him, "for about fifteen minutes before my lunch break is over."

"A lot can happen in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Lil sat in her room looking out the window, _almost time for the party… _she thought, she had gotten ready a few hours before, and now she waited anxiously until it was time to go, Phil had already left with a few of his buddies, now Lil was alone and thinking about her idea of inviting Tommy and his friends, now that she was thinking about it, it probably wasn't the best idea, what with the Soc's hating the greasers and the greasers hating the soc's, she might have set in motion some kind of gang fight. She sighed, "should I have invited them at all?" she shook her head, _I guess I'll find out… _she thought, she stood up and walked out of her house.

* * *

Tommy, Z, Dil, Belinda, Kimi and Suzie walked down the street towards Rachel's place, "still can't believe Lil invited us." Kimi said.

"I know right?" Dil asked, fixing his eyepatch, "but it's a good thing she did, maybe I'll see the guy's who jumped me."

"No starting fights tonight." Belinda chastised him.

"Yeah Dil, you can't start fights."

"Neither can you Z." Kimi said.

Z grumbled something about Kimi not knowing anything.

Tommy looked at them and shook his head, "too many idiots in the group." He said.

"And you take the crown Tommy," Suzie said.

He pulled out a cigarette, 'you guy's go on in, I'm gonna smoke a little before."

They nodded "see ya inside." Dil said as they walked in.

Tommy sighed and lit his cigarette, taking a drag out of it, he looked up at the sky, it was around 6 or 7 in the afternoon so the sun was still up, the sky was a myriad of colors, "it's beautiful isn't it?" someone asked, making him look down, Lil was walking up to him a smile on her face, "I always like sitting out here at this time, see the sky change colors."

He nodded, "it's nicer then it was in prison." He said.

'I can imagine," she stood next to him, "so, why are you out here and not inside?"

"Eh, just got here, and I just wanted to calm the nerves before going in."

She nodded, "makes sense."

He flicked the cigarette out and looked at her, "let's go in, see how it's going in there."

"Sure" she said, and the two walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy and Lil walked into the party, it was in full swing, people were drinking and making out everywhere.

'Well this looks fun." Tommy said.

"I know right?" Lil said with a small laugh.

"Lil!" someone shouted, a girl with red hair ran down from upstairs, going straight to Lil, "I'm so glad you made it!"

"Hey Rachel." Lil said, "It looks like this party is great.

"Yeah right," she said, ' but don't let that fool you, it's completely boring!" she looked at tommy and jumped a little, "um…who's your friend?"

"This is Tommy." Lil said.

"Um…Lil…can I talk to you in private?" she asked.

"Sure." Lil said, stepping outside with Rachel.

Tommy walked into the living room, as soon as he stepped foot into the room everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

Tommy looked at all of them, then shouted really loudly, "BOO!" scaring a few of the girls, he smirked and walked past them into kitchen, looking for a keg.

* * *

"Lil why did you invite him?" Rachel asked urgently.

"Because he's my friend." Lil said.

"But do you have any idea who he is? And what he's done?"

"I do," she lied, "but he's been nothing but courteous towards me."

"A greaser? Courteous? Yeah right."

Lil raised an eyebrow, 'I don't think I'll be staying much longer Rachel." She said, turning her back on the girl and walking back inside.

* * *

Tommy took a drink of the beer in his hand.

'Is that who I think it is?" someone said behind him.

Tommy turned and his eyes widened.

"Tommy Pickles, I thought your ass was locked up!" Darryl spears said, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Apparently not." Tommy muttered.

"What'chu doin' here?" he asked, stepping up to him.

"Having a drink, what else does it look like?" he asked rudely.

"Watch that attitude boy," Darryl growled, "that's what got you in trouble last time."

"The last time was you ganging up on my with four of your thugs because I kissed your sister." Tommy said, "Well, I say kiss…"

Darryl grabbed Tommy and forced him up against the wall, "what's stopping me from pounding you into the ground." Darryl snarled.

"Oh I don't know, the fact that I got a gun pressed to you're chest," Tommy whispered to him.

Darryl looked down, seeing the gun, his eyes widening.

"Now lets compromise," Tommy muttered into Darryl's ear, "you're going to put me down, and walk out of the room, and I'm not going to make a mess in here, you agree?"

Darryl shook, "you're dead Pickles." He muttered, but dropped him, walking away.

Tommy quickly put the gun away before anyone could see it. Then picked up his beer from the ground and took a swig from what was left.

"Tommy," Lil said walking in, "come on, we're leaving."

"Um…okay." He said, putting the beer down and walking out, people still watching him.

"Where's everyone else?" Lil asked.

A crash made both of them look at the stairs, where Dil was running down as quick as he could, Z fell from the second floor onto the stairs, then he jumped up "Fuck you guy's!" he shouted.

"Found them." Tommy said.

Kimi and Suzie walked in from the back yard, "what's going on?" Kimi asked.

"Tweedle dee and Tweedle idiot got into a fight." Tommy said.

"I told you I'm looking for a girl named Belinda!" Dil shouted up.

"She ain't up here!"

"You lyin'…"

Tommy pushed Dil back, looking up at the guy on the second floor, "the girl he's looking for has blonde hair, almost looks white." He said, "petite, and blue eyes."

The guy's looked nervous for a few seconds, "she ain't up here."

Tommy walked up the steps, grabbing the guy by the front of his shirt, "really?" he muttered. Going to the first door, kicking it open, interrupting a couple.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, looking for someone." Tommy said, closing the door. He went to the next one, doing the same, looking around, the room was empty, but just as he was about to leave he heard a whimper, he turned around and walked in, still dragging the guy behind him.

"Hey man I don't want any trouble!" he shouted scared.

Tommy opened the closet and found Belinda, tape over her mouth, and her hands tied together by a tie, her eyes looked drowsy and she was fighting to stay awake, she whimpered again.

"So, you didn't know where she was?" Tommy asked quietly.

"I…I…"

"Because it looks like you knew exactly where she was," Tommy looked down at the man with a cold stare.

"C'mon man just let me go!" he begged, "I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, you are sorry." Tommy said, walking to the window, "I'll let you go…" he threw the guy with all his strength, making him break through the window and down to the grass below, there was a sharp cracking sound and someone screaming, Tommy looked out and saw the guy on the ground, holding his arm. He turned away and walked over to Belinda, he pulled off the tape and untied her hands, picking her up.

"I…I think they put something in my drink…" She mumbled, "Dil…where are you?"

Tommy walked out of the room, going down the stairs, someone stopped him, he turned and came face to face with Phil, "you tryin' to stop me?" Tommy asked, an edge to his voice.

Phil hesitated, "I…I didn't know they were going to do that." He said, "I didn't think they would go that far…"

"Now you know." Tommy growled, shoving Phil's hand off his shoulder, walking out the front door.

"Belinda!" Dil shouted, running over to her.

"She's fine, just drugged." Tommy said, "Get her home."

Dil nodded and walked away.

Z glared at Lil, "I'm gone guy's." he said, walking away.

Lil shifted uncomfortably, 'I'm…I'm sorry…"

"Eh don't be," Kimi said, "place was a dump anyways."

"But…what happened to Belinda.'

"She's fine, nothing bad happened except she got drugged." Suzie said, "It's fine."

Lil sighed.

"Hey Kimi, why don't you and Suzie go back to the apartment." Tommy said, "I'm going to walk Lil home."

"Alright Tommy." Suzie said, walking away.

Kimi nudged Tommy and wiggled her eyebrows, then followed Suzie.

Tommy rolled his eyes, 'Come on Lil, lets get you home." He said, walking down the street, Lil followed looking down, after a few minutes of silence tommy looked over at her, "what's wrong?" He asked.

"I…I didn't know it was this bad here." She whispered.

"Lil…"

"If I had known it was that bad…I wouldn't have had y'all come… I would've just kept my mouth shut." Tears started welling up in her eyes, she stopped walking, "I-In fact, you shouldn't even be walking with me, you should be running the other way as fast as you can!" she waited for him to say something, she started to cry, thinking he had walked away, she was shocked when she felt arms go around her.

"I'm never going to run away from you." He mumbled, "don't even think that, nothing tonight was you're fault, we knew the risks, so please, stop crying.'

Lil continued to sob, burying her face into his chest.

"I said stop crying." Tommy said softly.

"I'm trying but I can't!"

* * *

Ari sat in Tommy's apartment, talking with Kimi and Suzie, tommy opened the door and looked at his sister, "uh Ari…what are you doing here?"

"You said I could spend the night." She said with a smile, "When I got here, only Suzie and Kimi were here."

Tommy smiled, "of course, I forgot.' He said, "is there any food Kimi?'

'I ordered a pizza." She said.

Tommy nodded and sat down on his couch.

Ari ran over to him, "so, were you with your girlfriend?" she asked sweetly.

Tommy looked at her, "no, I was walking a friend home." He said.

"But…Kimi said you were with your girlfriend getting 'lucky'." She said confused, "She didn't tell me what that meant, but I know what a girlfriend is!"

Tommy glared at Kimi who just grinned back, "No, she wasn't a girlfriend."

A knock at the door made Tommy stand up, he walked over and opened the door and was met with a punch, sending him back into the couch, Darryl walked in, "Sup asshole." He said, running at Tommy, who kicked Darryl into the table and jumped on top of him, easily gaining the upper hand, in the end tommy had his knee's on Darryl's shoulders and was punching him quickly and repeatedly.

"Tommy…" Kimi started.

Tommy didn't listen; he kept punching Darryl, his eyes feral.

"Tommy!" Kimi shouted, grabbing him and pulling him off of Darryl.

Tommy struggled against her, "let go of me!" he snarled.

"Tommy calm down!" Suzie shouted at him.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Tommy!" Ari screamed terrified, finally snapping him out of it.

Tommy looked at Ari, tears were streaming down her eyes, "stop hurting him…" she whispered.

Tommy looked over at Darryl, the man was on the ground, bruised and bleeding, his breathing was raspy.

Tommy staggered back a little, falling on the couch.

"He's barely breathing." Suzie mumbled, putting her hand to his neck, "we need to get him to a hospital."

"Tommy helps us." Kimi said, grabbing Darryl's arm, "Tommy!"

Tommy looked down at his hands, shaking a little.

"Tommy!" Kimi shouted, slapping Tommy.

He looked up, "what?" he asked.

"We need to get him to a hospital, get off your ass and help!" Kimi shouted.

Tommy looked down, and then stood up, picking Darryl up easily, and walking down the steps.

Ari watched her brother, "that's the boy who attacked him…" She whispered.

Kimi looked at her, "you mean he was the that night…" Ari nodded, tears in her eyes,

"No wonder he was so angry." Ari said softly.


End file.
